Save the World from Plushies
by YYH Plushiemaster
Summary: Koenma comes with a important task. The plant Kurama gave him is accually a type of Hallucinogen! Older Toguro belives he must turn Every Human into a plushie! And If that happens will Hiei have to save the day! (CHAPTER 2 IS UP- HIEI'S HERE) R
1. Chapter Plush

Disclaimer: No. I do not own the work of Tagahashi. BUT, I _do_ own some of the PLUSHIES!!!!!!!!! YAY PLUSHIES!!!!!!!! *hugs Hiei plushie*(which by the way, is SUPER KAWAII!!!!!)

__

italic=if it's written like this they're thinking the words in they're head.

wor--=the person is cut off in they're sentance

!@#$%^&*()

OUTSIDE THE SCHOOL

Koenma: *pops out of nowhere in front of Yusuke's face and freezes time like when Yusuke first got the spirit gun * 

Yusuke: KYAA!!! What the hell are you doing here?!!?

Koenma: YUSUKE!!! IT'S HORRIBLE!!! THE PLANT KURAMA USED ON OLDER TOGURO IS ACTING LIKE A HALLACINOGEN!!!!!!!

(A.N. a hallucinogen is a drug--Hallucino-Gen means 'creator of unreal visions'. Illusions occur and maybe -- with a very high dose -- occasionally a lost 'hallucination')

Yusuke: so..........what?

Koenma: HE IS DETERMINED TO TURN ALL HUMANS INTO PLUSHIES!!!!

Yusuke: Cool!

Koenma: that means you also. (-__-;)

Yusuke: *horrified look on face* WHAT DO WE DO!!!!! wait what about Kurama?

Koenma: *grabs Yusuke and drags him to Reiki* Stop asking stupid questions!

!@#$%^&*()

KUWABARA RESIDENCE

Shizuru: Yo! Wimp! Someone's at the door!

Kuzuma: *yelling happily from bedroom* Is it Yukina?! _YES! IT'S YUKINA!!!!! we'll go shopping, walking, swimming, out for lunch an--_

Shizuru: No It's some guy. Looks famili--

Kuzuma: Who is it? ... Yo Shizuru! ... HELLO?!*opens door and goes to door*

nobody is there

*flash of light*

!@#$%^&*()

REIKI

Koenma: Programmed here on my computer is every person on earth who has been transformed into a plushie...Let's see.......I'll get the computer to say the names so they're pronounced correctly.

Computer: ...New York, John Smith, John Smith, Jon Smith, Jose Smith--

Yusuke: This'll take forever! Can you speed it up to Tokyo?!

Koenma: fine.....

Computer: Tokyo, Hikaru Shido, Rimuko Tagahashi, Tohru Honda, Kuzuma Kuwabara, Shizuru Kuwabara, Kyo Sohma--

Yusuke: WAIT!

Koenma: yes, Kuzuma and Shizuru as well.

Yusuke: NO! Hikaru Shido is a real person?!

Koenma: Of course she is! But that's a WHOLE DIFFERENT ANIME!!!!!!! can we stick to this? Any--

Yusuke: NO! I MUST GET HER AUTOGRAPH!!! SHE'S MY HERO!!!!

Koenma: *anime fall*

Hikaru: *appears out of nowhere with a pen and Mokona*

Yusuke: How did you get here?! *Puu appears on top of Yusuke's head*

Hikaru: Will Power, silly! *famous smile*

Yusuke: of course! I should have known! Can I have your Autograph?! *pulls out autograph notebook*

Hikaru: Sure! *signs notebook*

Puu: puu! puu puu puuuuuuu!!!! (wait! Mokona!! Can I have you autograph!!!!)

Mokona: puu.....pu pupu puu pu! (ok..... Ya sure whatever) *signs Puu's autograph notebook*

Puu: PUU!!!! PUPUPU PU!!!! (YAYE!!! THANKYOU SO MUCH!!!)

Hikaru and Mokona: *disappear*

Koenma: (o.O;) umm.....ok......This wasn't suppose to be a crossover...

Yusuke: fine....I'll stick to the stupid script.-- OMG! How the hell did Kuwabara turn into a dahm plushie!!!

Koenma: much better. -- It was Older Toguro. He used a special plant. called Niffum. Only found in the demon world. We'd get Kurama to help us, but Suichi Minamino, is a Plushie. Yoko Kurama, is in his fox form roaming Tokyo. I don't mean the silver hair and fox ears, I mean, the silver fox.

!@#$%^&*()

SOOOOOOO, wuddya think? Pretty nifty storyline eh?

I didn't mean for Hikaru to be in it for so long.....gomen for people who don't know who she is. You'll fnd her in Magic Knight Rayearth. I shall always respect that anime for it was that DVD where I saw some other anime called Fruits Basket advertised. I got that DVD at the store, It advertised Yu Yu Hakusho.

And that's how I found Yu Yu Hakusho.

I got side-tracked again. Please Review me!!! I gave it my all!!! Just 4 reviews?! Please!! Then I PROMISE To put up the next chapter!!

For Hiei? *shows world Hiei plushie*

~*~YYHPM~*~ \(^-^)/


	2. Hiei's Here

I know I didn't get 4 reviews but oh well! I might as well continue! 

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, or you, or Fruits Basket, Or Magic Knight Rayearth, But I still Have plushies? then again I didn't make them! OH NO!!!! HIEI ISN'T MINE!!!!!!!! WHAT A TRAGITY!!!

Hiei: whispering Yes! Finally! I'm Free!!! \(^-^)/

Yusuke: Why doesn't she care about me like that. It's always Hiei, Hiei, Hiei. She only doodled me ONCE in her math book.

Kuzuma: I don't think that counts Urameshi she erased you.

Yusuke: oh yea. ;__;

Kuzuma: She doodles me a lot.

Yusuke: Yea, getting beaten up by Hiei.

Kuzuma: Shut up! at least she draws me!

!@#$%^*()

Koenma: I don't mean the silver hair and fox ears, I mean the silver Fo--

Yusuke: I know! You JUST SAID THAT!!! *imitating Koenma* oh no! Koenma saaaaad! Daddy is going to kick and spank Koenma's BUTT! I must go make *stop imitating* YUSUKE WASTE HIS TIME!!!

Koenma: I DO NOT SOUND LIKE THAT!!!

Yusuke: Then how'd you know I was making fun of you?

Koenma: Be-Because-grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Yusuke: *laughs like a maniac in backround*

Koenma: Oh Hiei... Please!!! The world depends on you! The human world!

Hiei: hn.

Koenma: GAAAAHH! Hiei! where did you come from.

Hiei: Any smart person would already know I came with Hikaru, Mokona, and Puu in the last chapter while you people weren't looking.

**__**

Flash Back

Hikaru: *appears out of nowhere with a pen and Mokona*

Yusuke: How did you get here?! *Puu appears on top of Yusuke's head, Hiei appears behind Koenma*

Hikaru: Will Power, silly! *famous smile*

Hiei: (-_-)

Yusuke: of course! I should have known! Can I have your Autograph?! *pulls out autograph notebook*

Hikaru: Sure! *signs notebook*

Hiei: *Scribbles out signature* *hands to Yusuke*

*puu and Mokona Start talking* 

Yusuke: Gee Thanks Hikaru! (^__^) 

*Hikaru and Mokona Disappear*

Yusuke: Yippee! I have Hikaru's--(**O**___**O**) hi-hik-Hikaru's... **NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!**

Hiei: *laughs under breath* *evil smirk*

Puu: PU PU!!!PUPU-_PUPU_ PU PU PU PUU!!!!! \(^ v ^)/ (Yippee!!! I have Mokona-_sama's _Autograph!!!)

**__**

End Flashback

Koenma: o.O; What were you doing with Hikaru?

Yusuke: I don't want to know. I do not care. I only get bad images.

Koenma: _At least he's with a girl..._

Hiei: *Telepathy* And just what do you mean by that??? ___#

Yusuke: SO YOU'RE THE ONE WHO ERASED HIKARU-SAMA'S AUTOGHRAPH FROM MY NOTEBOOK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hiei: I didn't erase it. I just scribbled it out.

Yusuke: grrr....

*Kuwabara plushie is carried in in Kurama's mouth(A/N remember he is a fox now, a fox. The animal type)*

Yusuke: Wow Kuwabara! that look suits you!

Kurama: *drops Kuwabara on the floor and jumps in Hiei's lap(Hiei is sitting down) and falls asleep*

Hiei: *small blush*

Kuwabara: I can't move very well. *gets up* *starts to walk towards Yusuke and falls down* 

Kurama: *Wakes up with a startle* Grrr.... *runs towards door and continues to growl*

All of the rest of the gang including Botan, Kido, Jin, Touya and Suzuki, fall at the door

Botan: He's coming!!! Run!! *waves her felt-oar around* RUN!!!

!@#$%^&*()

_____________-_______________-_________________-______________-__________________-_____

Sorry it was so short! I wanted to leave a cliff hanger!!! I try to make the next one longer!!!

Or If you want , I'll make it shorter!!!

I'm not sure how it will end, so I'll see what you want to happen! E-mail me or review me!!! I'll even add YAOI or S-AI!!! REVIEW!!!!


End file.
